Grimms in Love
by XxRoseyxX
Summary: Kaelan Cross was just your average doctor, except she wasn't. She lives with her boyfriend, Detective Nick Burkhardt and has the epitome of a normal life, until his aunt comes to visit and turns their world upside down. Nick is a Grimm and it turns out so is Kaelan. Together they must navigate the world of fairytales and Kae has to help Nick adjust to his new life. No Juliette!


**Hello my lovely readers!:) I was re-watching Grimm and I finally put my story idea to paper (so to speak;P) and I think it's come together okay so far, but feel free to let me know! I didn't really like Juliette and she and Nick were never together. Kaelan will not be following Juliette's storyline, (Warning:Spoilers) the whole getting put in a coma, losing her memories, becoming a Hexenbeast, trying to kill Nick and dying thing. Nope, not doing that. I hope you guys like this, it's my first Grimm fic so I'd love to hear what you guys think. My vision of what Kaelan looks like is Jennifer Lawerence with her dark brown hair. Enjoy! XxRoseyxX 3**

* * *

"Kae?" Nick calls out as he walks through the door. He comes into the kitchen and finds me sitting on the counter with his aunt at the kitchen table.

"Aunt Marie. When did you get here?" He asks her.

"Hey. She was here when I got home." I tell him, drinking a sip of my wine.

"Sorry for the short notice." She says to him.

"What, you didn't know she was coming?" I ask confused.

"I meant to call. Sometimes I mean to do something, and I assume I already have." She tells us.

"Well, how are you doing? Is everything okay?" Nick asks worried.

"Not as okay as I used to be." She explains.

"She was telling me some pretty funny stories about you when you were little." I tell him.

"Dead frog in the microwave?" He asks and I smirk.

"Among others." I tell him.

"Come and give us a hug." Marie tells him and Nick hugs her, she whispers something in Nick's ear and they go outside. I finish making dinner and hear gunshots. I call 911 and run out to find Marie on the ground and Nick kneeling over her, so I walk over and check her vitals. The ambulance arrives and I update them on her condition. A uniformed officer comes over and Nick walks over to his partner, Hank.

"Hey Kaelan. This will only take a minute." The uniform, I think his name is Ryan, says to me.

"I didn't see what happened. I just heard gunshots, called 911 and came out here to check on them." I tell him and he nods, walking away. I walk over to Nick who's about to get in the ambulance.

"You want me to come with you?" I ask him.

"No. I'll be home as soon as I can." He tells me.

"Okay. Love you." I say as he hops in the ambulance and it drives off. I head back inside and put a plate for Nick in the fridge for when he gets home. I eat my dinner and take a long shower before changing into a black tank top and black and white polka dotted shorts. I pull my long black hair up into a ponytail, and I look at my reflection, light bags under my bright hazel eyes forming from long shifts in the ER. I sigh walking out of the bathroom and I climb into bed and fall asleep.

I feel Nick get into bed and wrap his arms around me and I snuggle closer to him. I wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and I get up and look out the window to see a light on in Marie's trailer. I walk outside and open the door and walk in to find something similar to my father's study. Books, pictures, weapons, everything a Grimm needs, in the trailer and Nick is reading a book. He looks up startled, and relaxes to see it's me.

"How long have you been down here?" I ask him.

"I couldn't sleep." He tells me, closing the book he was reading.

"What is all this?" I ask him, knowing exactly what it all was, being a Grimm myself.

"I don't know. I'll deal with it later. I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed." He says, walking to me and we leave the trailer, heading to the house.

"How long did you live with Marie?" I ask him.

"She was my mother from the time I was 12." Nick answers me.

"After your parents died?" I ask him.

"Yeah." Nick tells me.

"You didn't live in that trailer, did you?" I ask him.

"I didn't know she had it." He tells me and a cat yowls, causing us both to turn around quickly.

"I think it was just a cat." I assure him, thankful that it wasn't anything wesen. I didn't want him to find out that way.

"Yeah." Nick says, shining his flashlight around. We both go inside and go back to bed. The next morning I get up early because I have rounds, leaving Nick still sleeping in bed. I walk over and kiss his forehead, get dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, my leather jacket and my black converse, walk downstairs, make some coffee and I head to the hospital and change into my scrubs and lab coat before making my rounds. Nick comes by the hospital to check on Marie and I take her chart from Dr. Rose. I walk over and stand next to Nick, kissing his cheek, and looking at Dr. Rose.

"She's in a deep coma. There was a sudden spike in the EKG this morning, but I don't have anything definitive to tell you." She informs us and Nick looks worried.

"Will she come out of this?" Nick asks her.

"Well, all we can do is wait. Did you know about the scars?" She asks Nick.

"What scars?" He asks, confused.

"A lot of them look like knife wounds. They're all over her body. What line of work was she in?" Dr. Rose asks Nick.

"She was a librarian." He replies before his phone rings. "Yeah. On my way." He says before hanging up. He turns to me and kisses me before leaving. I get back to my rounds. Nick comes home from work quiet and that's never good, so I make dinner. I'm making chicken alfredo and he tells me about his case, a little girl was kidnapped and Nick thinks he found the guy but can't prove it. We finish dinner and after I shower, I change into a blue nightgown that stops at my thighs and I look out the bedroom window and see a light in the trailer. I sigh and get into bed, falling asleep after a long day in the ER. The next day I get home from my shift to an empty house, so I call Nick and he doesn't answer. I call a few more times and then call Hank.

"I need a favor, Hank. Can you trace Nick's phone and give me the address? Please don't ask any questions." I tell him and reluctantly Hank tells me where Nick is so I change into dark skinny jeans, a black v-neck, combat boots and my leather jacket. I get into my car and head to the address and find Nick and a man outside by a broken window. I sigh and walk over to them. I seem him woge into a wolf-like creature. A blutbad. He gestures for us to follow him into the house and hands us both a beer.

"Kae? What are you doing here?" Nick asks me, confused.

"You know, I've never seen one of you before. I hear about you guys all my life. Never thought I'd see one up close, let alone two. Grimms. Ha! What do you know?" He says and Nick looks at me confusion covering his face.

"You know about me? And what do you mean, two?" He asks glancing at me. I sigh.

"Are you kidding? My folks used to tell me stories about you guys. Scared the hell out of me when I was a kid. How long you been at this? You seem new. Her on the other hand, she seems like she's been at this a while." He says and I internally groan in frustration. I turn to Nick.

"I'm a Grimm too, Nick." I tell him and I see the disbelief, and the hurt flash briefly in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Nick asks the man, not looking at me.

"Wow, you are new at this. What, someone in your family just die?" He asks him.

"My aunt's in a coma." Nick responds.

"Ah, that explains it. What's her name?" He asks Nick.

"Marie Kessler." Nick tells him.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of her. Look, I don't want anymore trouble, okay? I'm not that kind of blutbad. I don't kill anymore. I haven't in years." He adds, looking at me. Nick looks too and then back at the guy.

"Wait, what did you say you were?" Nick asks him.

"Blutbad. Vulgarized by your ancestors as the big bad wolf. What, did you just get the books tonight?" The guy asks Nick.

"You know about the books?" Nick asks, curiously.

"Of course I know about the books. We all know about the books. Your people started profiling us over 200 years ago. But, as you can see, I'm not that big and I'm done with the bad thing." The blutbad answers.

"Well how do you-" Nick asks him, but the guys interrupts.

"How do I stay good? Through a strict regimen of diet, drugs and Pilates. I'm a reformed Blutbad. A Weider Blutbad. It's a different church altogether." The guys says.

"Wait, you guys go to church?" Nick asks.

"Sure, don't you?" The guys asks.

"Then what she said is really happening to me. I have to stop it. How do I stop it?" Nick asks him.

"Stop it? You can't stop it. It's who you are, who she is. So if you just got into this you must be seeing some pretty strange things." The guys says to him.

"Yeah, I am." Nick says, nodding.

"I guess that's why you're here." He says.

"No, I'm here because of the little girl." Nick tells him.

"Still haven't found her?" The guys asks.

"We haven't." Nick replies. The guy looks at the broken window.

"Ah, look at this." He says.

"You know where she is." Nick suggests.

"Of course I don't know where she is. Did I not just tell you about my strict regimen?" The guys asks.

"So how many Blutbads are there?" Nick asks and I stifle a giggle. Both men look at me.

"First off, the plural is Blutbaden. If he really is a Weider Blutbad, he isn't socializing with them, Nick. Bad things happen when Blutbaden get into a pack. Especially when they see red." I tell them and the guy almost looks impressed.

"So all those things I've been seeing-" Nick starts.

"We're not things. Look, I'm a clockmaker for God's sake. I don't go around abducting little girls." The guys says.

"Okay, then tonight in the backyard, you were marking your territory." Nick infers.

"I wasn't pissing on my fence for kicks." The guy says.

"Then there are more of you around here. Look, you may not know where she is, but you've got a pretty good idea who's go her." Nick insists. I look at him and shake my head. He ignores it.

"I don't bother the other Blutbaden, they don't bother me." The guys says.

"Guess what, pal? I'm not Blutbaden. I'm a cop. And if you know who's got her, you had better tell me right now." Nick says to him.

"Please don't threaten me." The guys tells him. Nick grabs the guy by the shirt and pushes him against the wall.

"I want to know who's got her." Nick tells him and the guy agrees to help us find him. We take the guy's car and he drives us to the place where the girl is being kept. I'm in the back while Nick is in the passenger seat.

"So are you not talking to me now?" I ask Nick and looks at me from the front seat.

"We're going to do this now?" He asks, incredulously.

"If I had told you, would you have believed me? No, you would've thought I was crazy and left me. It's not like I expected you to be a Grimm, Nick. I thought you were a normal guy." I tell him and he sighs.

"You're right, I wouldn't have believed you." He tells me and squeezes my hand. "But I do now."

"I really think I should drive." Nick says turning to the guy.

"No, I'm good." The guys simply says, his head out the window.

"So, if this is the same Blutbad that killed that woman in the woods-" Nick says.

"Well, assuming he fed yesterday, he'll be good for a week, maybe 10 days, tops. He'll just use the time to fatten her up. Whoa, I got a hit. We're close." The guy says.

"Did you really smell him?" Nick asks.

"Dude, you have no idea." The guy replies. We pull up to a bridge and the guy stops the car.

"Okay, this is as far as we drive." The guy says and we get out of the car.

"He's over there?" Nick asks him.

"Oh, he's real close." The guy says as he starts to rub something on him.

"What's that?" Nick asks him.

"Wolfsbane. So he won't sense us." I tell him.

"You're kidding me, right?" Nick asks and I shake my head, grabbing the wolfsbane and I rub it on me.

"Not if you want to stay alive." The guy tells him and Nick rubs the wolfsbane on himself. He starts walking.

"What are you doing?" The guy calls after him and Nick stops.

"You said he was over there." Nick says to him.

"Why don't you just call him, tell him you're coming? This way." We head under the bridge and walk through the water.

"Isn't this what the bridge is for?" Nick asks and I smile at him. The guy has to fight the urge to woge.

"Sorry." He says to us.

"Do I need something like silver bullets?" Nick asks and I stifle a laugh.

"What are you, an idiot?" The guy asks him. We walk a bit further until we see a house.

"That's his place." The guy says and he woges.

"What's happening?" Nick asks him. The guy takes a step back.

"I can't guarantee what'll happen if I go any closer. It's too dangerous. I might be on your side. I might be on his side. I might even go after the girl. I'm sorry. But there's nothing more I can do. I'm out of here." He turns and runs to his car.

"I think it's time to call in some backup, babe." I tell him. He nods and dials Hank.

"I found her." He tells Hank and hangs up the phone. A little while later, Hank meets us by the bridge.

"Where is he?" Hank asks, glancing at me curiously.

"He's in a house on the other side of the stream. But you have to put some of this on." Nick says, rubbing wolfsbane on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hank asks, clearly confused.

"So he doesn't smell us." I tell him.

"We're not hunting deer. Where's backup?" Hank asks him.

"You're the only one I called." Nick replies.

"What?" Hank asks.

"I already cried wolf once. You think they're gonna believe me? Come on." He tells him and we walk in to the stream.

"How'd you find this place? And what is Kaelan doing here" Hank asks Nick and I look at him.

"Uh, the boots. I couldn't sleep, started looking at addresses, this is one of them. Kae was helping me and she wouldn't let me come alone, just in case the girl needed medical attention." Nick lies, and I glance at Hank.

"What's his name?" Hank asks.

"Who?" Nick asks and I roll my eyes.

"The guy we're looking for." Hank tells him.

"Uh, I forgot." Nick says.

"You guys do know there's a bridge right? Man." Hank complains and I smile. We walk closer to the house.

"You better be right this time, buddy. You saw his boot prints?" Hank asks Nick.

"Yeah. Up there by the house." He tells him.

"Exact match?" Hank asks.

"From what we could tell, yeah." Nick replies.

"You run his plates?" Hank asks.

"I'm still waiting. What's the matter? Don't you trust me?" Nick asks him.

"Okay let's do this." Hank replies. We knock and a man answers the door.

"Good evening. Can I help you?" The man asks. We look at his feet and he isn't wearing boots.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir. I'm Detective Griffin. This is Detective Burkhardt and Dr. Cross. Do you have a few minutes?" Hank asks him.

"Of course. Would you like to come inside?" He asks, inviting us in.

"We can sit in here." He tells us and I notice the pillows.

"Nice pillows." I say, sarcastically but he doesn't seem to notice or care.

"I did the needlepoint myself, not that I tell everyone." He responds. A timer goes off.

"Oh, pot pie's done. Just give me a moment and then we can talk, okay?" He asks, before heading into the kitchen.

"Are you kidding me?" Hank asks.

"Hank, I really believe this is the right guy." Nick tells him as we head to the kitchen.

"Excuse me, sir?" Hank asks him.

"Sorry it's taking so long, but you know how delicate crusts are." He says.

"What kind of work do you do?" Hank asks him.

"I work for the government. Like you. I'm a postman. Not the most glamorous job, but I like it." He tells us.

"Where were you between the hours of 2 and 4 today?" Nick asks him.

"On my route. I'd like to know what this is all about." The postman says. Nick pulls out the girl's picture. He'd said her name was Robin when he told me about the case.

"This little girl went missing today." Nick tells him. The man tries to look sympathetic, and probably did to any other person, but I was adept at reading people and he was faking it.

"That's awful. You don't think I had anything to do with it, do you?" The man asks us.

"We have to run down every possibility." Hank tells him.

"What possibility could have led you to me?" He asks us.

"We're looking for a pair of boots." Nick tells him.

"Feel free to look anywhere you want." The postman tells us and we search his bedroom.

"If this guy had something to hide, he would've kicked us out. I'm leaving. I want to keep my job." Hank tell us and we walk to the front door. The postman was humming 'Sweet Dreams'.

"Anything else?" He asks us.

"No thanks. We'll see ourselves out." Hank tells him. We walk outside, away from the house.

"Hank, I'm sorry. I really thought this time-" Nick starts but Hank interrupts.

"Wait. The song." Hank says.

"What song?" I ask, confused.

"He was humming the same song, the one on the dead girl's ipod." Hank tells us and we all turn around to see the postman watching us and then he turns the lights off in the house. Nick and Hank kick in the door, gun drawn and use flashlights to look around the house. The postman, fully woged as a Blutbad, attacks Hank shoving him to the ground. Nick runs at him but the postman throws him to the ground and runs outside. Nick and Hank chase after him while I look around for the little girl, Robin. I hear Nick call out and gunshots before Nick and Hank run in.

"Robin!" Nick calls out.

"Robin! Robin?" Hank calls out.

"Robin!" Nick calls out again.

"She's not here. We're gonna have to call it in. I'll find the breaker." Hank says and walks outside.

"Babe, do you see water?" He asks me and I follow his gaze to where water is gathering. He lifts the carpet to reveal a hidden door. We open it and walk down stairs.

"Hank! Hank, she's here!" Nick yells up to Hank. Nick and I hurry to the bed.

"It's okay, honey. I'm police and this is a doctor." He tells her, untying her hands and I remove her gag. Hank turns the lights on and comes downstairs and Robin hugs me.

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it. Both of you." He says.

"Its okay now. We're gonna take you home." I tell her hugging her back. We take her back home and her parents were so relieved to have her back. I decide to head into work early and Nick wants to check on Marie. I kiss him before going into the locker room and change into my blue scrubs. I walk to the nurse's station and see a blonde in a lab coat hurrying out of Marie's room and suddenly Nick falls to the ground. I run into her room and over to Nick. I check his vitals and realize he's only unconscious and he'll be fine. I ask some other doctors help me put Nick on a fold up cot that a nurse brought in. I glance up to check on Marie and see that she's awake.

"Marie, how are you feeling?" I ask her, glancing away from Nick and I walk over to her.

"Kaelan Cross... No wonder the name sounded familiar. You're Lynda and Michael's daughter." She says and I stare at her.

"Y-yeah. My parents died when I was 19." I tell her and she nods slightly.

"I know. They were friends. You know, I'm glad that Nick has you. You'll help him with who he is. You'll keep him safe. Just as I know he'll keep you safe." She says and I smile at her.

"I love him very much. I'll do everything I can to keep him safe. I'll teach him everything I know." I promise her and she smiles. I head back to my rounds, after checking on Nick one last time. It's been a long night and I have a longer shift ahead of me, but the one thought that was plaguing my mind.

 _'Who the hell was the blonde? And what was she doing in Marie's room?'_


End file.
